


Art: Jack vs Chase

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, English, Fanart, M/M, Sketches, jack vs chase
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Jack no puede evitar pelear con Chase por cualquier tontería...----------------------------Jack cannot help but fight Chase for any nonsense...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: entre mas avance esta pequeña historia, mas pervertida se va a volver (+18 ONLY), por lo que iré agregando los tags sobre este tipo de contenido. ;)
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> Warning: the more the story progresses, the more perverted it will come back (+18 ONLY), so I will be adding the tags on this type of content. ;)
> 
> (I'm so sorry for my bad english TT_TT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, I hope you forgive me for my bad english. TT_TT

-Duelo de miradas-

\---------------------------  
-Staring contest-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que los dibujos estan demasiado simples y pido disculpas por ello, un día de estos empezare a hacerlos un poco mas detallados :T......tal vez :v
> 
> ______________________
> 
> I know that the drawings are too simple and I apologize for that, one of these days I will start to make them a little more detailed :T ...... maybe :v

-Unos cuantos insultos de parte de Jack después ...

\----------------------------  
-A few insults from Jack's part after...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este sketch no tiene mucho que ver con lo del "VS" pero pos ya que :v


	4. Echando leña al fuego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack no sabe cuando debe cerrar la boca.  
> \--------------------------  
> Jack does not know when to close his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamo a ver como acaba esto :v
> 
> (Se lee de derecha a izquierda.)

-Por la mañana en la ciudadela del heylin mas sexy del mundo...-

\------------------------------  
-In the morning in the citadel of the sexiest heylin in the world ...-

Chase: Jack, sit up straight!! >:T  
Jack: And if I don't want, what? >:v  
Chase: ... >:l

Continuará...

\--------------  
To be continued...


	5. El diario de Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Jack se negara a sentarse derecho durante el desayuno, Chase lo castiga robando y leyendo su diario.
> 
> ____________________________
> 
> After Jack refused to sit up straight during breakfast, Chase punishes him by stealing and reading his diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probé otro pin de pinterest :v
> 
> Este es el pin: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/385972630560722038/
> 
> Disculpen si los dibujos no son muy detallados, en realidad son solo bocetos rápidos que hago para pasar el rato :l
> 
> Espero les guste~~ n.n
> 
> _________________________________  
> I tried another pinterest pin :v
> 
> This is the pin: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/385972630560722038/
> 
> Sorry if the drawings are not very detailed, in reality they are just quick sketches that I do to hang out :l
> 
> I hope you like it ~~ n.n

Jack: Chase!! it's not fair! reading my diary is not part of the punishments for not sitting up straight!!! >:,v 

Chase: Hmmm.....? Ô_Ó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sip, Chase se quito el pantalón :v
> 
> -Chase esta viendo un dibujo que Jack hizo de él en su diario XD  
> \----------------------  
> -Yep, Chase took off his pants :v
> 
> -Chase is looking at a drawing that Jack made of him in his diary XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Chase leer el diario de jack (y ver sus dibujos) no fue suficiente castigo...
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> For Chase, reading Jack's diary (and seeing his drawings) was not enough punishment ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Sigo con los pins de pinterest :,v  
>  Y le voy a seguir Jajajaja
> 
> Este es el pin que probé: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/AWJuOq-f6Q-aRHYA0rfefPHaU6URUl3da--D98LpfgCdJM3zOKzfn3I/
> 
> \-----------------------------------  
> I continue with pinterest pins:, v  
> And I will continue using them Hahahaha
> 
> This is the pin that I tried: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/AWJuOq-f6Q-aRHYA0rfefPHaU6URUl3da--D98LpfgCdJM3zOKzfn3I/

Jack: Wait Chase! What do you mean, you're going to punish me?! The punishment was supposed to be that you read my diary!

Chase: -I'm going to make him train until he cries-


	7. El entrenamiento...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase se puso algo intenso durante el entrenamiento de castigo...
> 
> \------------
> 
> Chase became intense during the punishment training ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo y seguiré con los pins de pinterest  
> Este es el pin que probé: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/385972630560749463/
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> I continue and I will continue with pinterest pins  
> This is the pin that I tried: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/385972630560749463/

Chase: *He throws himself on Jack and starts giving him "love" bites* >:l  
Jack: Chase...I doubt this is part of the training......why the hell are you biting me?!!! >:v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase es medio raro a veces.... :v
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> Chase is kind of weird sometimes.... :v


	8. Después del "entrenamiento"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chase se le olvidó que Jack es un simple mortal...
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> Chase forgot that Jack is a simple mortal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el pin que probé: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/385972630560749458/
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> This is the pin that I tried: https://www.pinterest.es/pin/385972630560749458/

-Un par de horas de entrenamiento después... / A couple of hours of training later...-

Chase: -I didn't think he would actually end up crying- :/  
Jack: *Trying to be strong* Mmm....Sniff....Sniff.... TT_TT

 


	9. Jack & Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase trata de consolar a Jack después de que lo hizo llorar.
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> Chase tries to comfort Jack after he made him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La base del dibujo pertenece a Kibbitzer :3
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> The base of the drawing belongs to the artist Kibbitzer :3


	10. Jack & Chase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tomar un baño, Chase sigue intentando consolar a Jack.
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> After taking a bath, Chase keeps trying to comfort Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La base del dibujo pertenece al artista Kibbitzer.
> 
> ————————– 
> 
> The base of the drawing belongs to the artist Kibbitzer.


End file.
